


Movies

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Spooktober 2020 [27]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Geralt of Rivia and Yennefer of Vengerberg are Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parents, Jaskier gets a hug, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Needs a Hug, M/M, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 30 of Spooktober 2020
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Spooktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950700
Kudos: 14





	Movies

1

Every Halloween, Jaskier and Geralt will host a Halloween movie night. Well more like Jaskier will and Geralt will be forced to go along since they live together.

The thing is, Jaskier has been in love with Geralt for years now, but Geralt is in a relationship with Yennefer.

They recently started dating after regularly hooking up.

Jaskier rolls his eyes, Geralt hates horror movies but Yennerfer loves them so they are watching Escape Room.

He looks over and sees Geralt and Yennefer holding hands and resigns himself to an evening pretending to watch the movie.

2

A year later, Geralt and Yennefer are married and movie nights are now hosted at their new house. Geralt moved out and now Jaskier lives alone, which he claims is good for his artistic abilities in the middle of the night.

This year, they are watching the new version of Pet Sematary. He’s never seen the old adaptation but he’s seen this one and about had a heart attack.

He walks into the living room holding a bowl of popcorn and sees Yennefer sitting in Geralt’s lap. He plops down into the chair, shoves a handful of popcorn into his and pretends he doesn’t feel tears stinging his eyes.

3

Geralt and Yennefer adopted his cousin’s daughter, Ciri.

On the outside, they seem like a happy family, but he knows that there has been a lot of stress added on to their already rocky relationship.

They started going to marriage counseling to work through their problems and it seems to be working.

Geralt picks up the now 10-year-old and tosses her onto the bean bag chair while Yennefer laughs.

The movie Happy Death Day is playing in the back and Jaskier pretends not to hear his heart breaking into pieces.

4

The counselor said that maybe a weekend away from each other would be best.

And a weekend turned into a week, to 2 weeks, into a few months and now Geralt and Yennefer are divorced and he lives with Jaskier again.

Yennefer dropped Ciri off at their place for movie night, and Ciri shares Yennefer’s love of horror movies and so they are watching Unfriended.

Jaskier watches from the kitchen as Geralt and Ciri rough house and can almost pretend that they are a family.

5

They alternate houses for movie nights now.

And this is the first Halloween one that Yennefer is at since the divorce.

He’s happy that they remained friends for Ciri’s and their sake.

Geralt and him have been closer than they have been for years and as they watch Truth or Dare, he’s happy to have them in his life, even Yennefer.

+1

Ciri has her legs thrown over Lambert's lap, Aiden by his side. Yennefer and Triss are talking while cuddling.

He hears Eskel, Coen, and Vesemir in the kitchen arguing over whether you should clean dishes while cooking or wait till after cooking.

He smiles as he sets his backpack down by the chair when he sees Nightmare Before Christmas playing on the T.V.

He’s pulled into a hug by Geralt and feels his nose buried into his neck.

“You okay, dearheart?”

“Just missed you.”

“Aw, I’ve missed you too. Classes were boring, today started finals week.”

Later that night, as he was cleaning up the mess everyone left behind, he thinks back to the previous Movie Nights and is grateful that everything turned out the way it did.

He looks up, to catch Geralt smiling at him, he really is happy he has the love of his life and a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober 2020 was made by Eccentric_Grace.
> 
> So... Spooktober 2020 will be a collection of different media and genres. Some will be angsty, whumpy and others will be humor, light, etc, or a mixture of both (angst with a happy ending). So far I have planned to write Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, The Witcher, and Marvel.
> 
> I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series, soon when I have the time, will watch the T.V series. I also have not finished the Shadowhunters TV series, which I soon will complete. There may be inaccuracies, so be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Whumptober 2020.
> 
> This and Whumptober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad. So follow me at BlackandBlueMascara on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad and follow Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03.


End file.
